


Recurrence

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Sometimes Lando felt like he had wandered into a bizarre, alternate universe.





	Recurrence

The Resistance had disappeared, Kylo knew it was only a matter of time before they resurfaced, like a bad credit, so he gave orders to follow up any and all possible leads. There had been nothing substantial so far, and Kylo was getting restless and frustrated. Stalking around the communications cabin, he angrily shouted at the comms officers for updates.

"Sir, there is one message that looks promising. From the Administrator of a city called Themis on the planet Ocarro. He says he has very important information about the Resistance and would like to meet you alone to personally deliver it. Due to illness, he cannot travel and you would need to go to Themis."

"Do we know anything about him?"

"His name is Koss Herso, our records show he has always complied with the First Order, even offering use of the city when some of our fleet has been nearby."

Kylo stared at the screen, leaning over the officer, the message seemed legitimate. He studied the map, the planet was in a system he'd never heard of, far away from the current location of the fleet. Should he take a chance? He didn't want to waste time flying all the way over there for nothing. Still, it was the most interesting lead they'd had in days and he felt like he should be doing _something._

"Tell him I will be there as soon as possible."

"Alone? Sir, what if it's a trap?" The officer blurted, a look of regret on his face as he realised what he'd said.

"Are you suggesting I am unable to handle myself?" Kylo snarled, towering menacingly over the man.

"No....I..just..." The man stuttered, his face white.

"Good. Set up the meeting and prepare my ship." He ordered, before turning around and storming out of the room. Now that Snoke was gone, Kylo was in charge and he would not be questioned by anyone.

A day later, he arrived alone in Themis, greeted by a droid who led him from the dock through pristine, empty hallways and to a doorway. The droid pressed the pad, and the doors slid open silently, to reveal, not an ill man as Kylo had expected, but someone he hadn't thought about in years, an immaculately dressed figure he never thought he'd see again. Lando Calrissian.

Numb with shock, he hurriedly unclipped his helmet, pulling it off, "What are _you_ doing here?"

 

* * *

  

Lando was taking a chance, a big, risky chance, but he knew he had to do it. The plan was simple - he had learned over the years that it was better not to overcomplicate things - call in a favour, get Ben, or 'Kylo' as he was calling himself now, and bring him to Leia. Lando hadn’t been directly involved with the frontline fighting of the Resistance, instead trying to take care of the bustling city, Nova Cerulle, that he was the administrator of. He’d made deals to try and protect other cities from the First Order, laundered money to help fund the Resistance, and generally done whatever he could to help in secret. When he found out Ben was involved in the First Order, he’d waited for a visit, thinking that there would be a repeat of Bespin. But, surprisingly, nobody ever came. Clearly, the fact he was a former member of the Rebel Alliance was not of any interest, or, maybe, they didn’t think he was a threat anymore. 

When Lando heard that Han had been killed, by his own _son_ no less, he’d been devastated at the loss of his friend, a man who  had been like a brother to him. It had galvanised him back into action though, back into the role of rebel fighter, a role he had thought he was too old to play. He came up with a scheme that, if it worked, would hopefully get Han the justice he deserved. However, he reckoned that he only had one chance to pull it off and so he had told no-one of his intentions. 

The first part was to lure Kylo somewhere alone, it’d taken him a few days to think about how to do that before he remembered that long-forgotten favour he was owed. He'd known Koss for years, they had played in the same Sabacc circles, and he wasn't a friend, more of a vague acquaintance, but a long time ago, Lando had saved Koss's life. And, as much as Koss lacked any sort of moral convictions, always happy to side with whoever would benefit him the most, he took favours seriously and promised Lando that whatever he asked for, he would get. And sure enough, Koss did not disappoint, sending the message to the First Order, allowing Lando use of one of the main administration buildings, and turning a blind eye, no questions asked. His city would provide the perfect setup, far away in an isolated system.  

As Lando waited in a plush, richly decorated room, he focused on the second part of his plan, which would require a lot more luck. He was relying on the element of surprise, he hadn’t seen Ben in years, and he hoped that his sudden appearance out of the blue would throw Ben so much that he would underestimate Lando. That, along with the fact that Lando had the best poker face in the galaxy and despite his advanced age, still had one hell of a quick draw, meant that he could potentially have the upper hand. As it stood, luck was indeed on his side, and when Kylo walked in, surprise crossing his features, it was clear to Lando, as Kylo took off his helmet, that all he saw was an old man, not a potential threat.

"Long time, no see." Lando said calmly, as he smoothly pulled out a powerful stun blaster and stunned Kylo into unconciousness in one movement so swift that Lando even impressed himself. He strolled over, standing over the prone figure, "Well, that was easy. Looks like I've still got it." He wondered if, perhaps, wherever Han was, he was looking out for him, giving him all the luck he needed. He motioned to the droid, who picked up Kylo and proceeded to carry him towards Lando's ship. As he trailed behind them, Lando felt the familiar sensation of nervousness and exhilaration that came with pulling off a successful plan. There was a bittersweet tinge to it though, because he wished, not for the first time, that Han was with him. But he supposed, that if Han was with him, then this probably wouldn't be happening at all.

Lando walked into the ship to see the droid securing Kylo in one of the seats, he handed over the stun blaster and instructed the droid to keep stunning him every ten minutes and to monitor him closely. They flew off rapidly, Lando wanted to get as far away from this system as possible before the First Order realised something had gone wrong. Soon, they jumped to lightspeed and Lando could relax slightly, as they headed for a Resistance base, he sent a message to Leia, asking her to meet him alone. Whatever was going to happen, he knew they didn't need an audience for it. 

Sometimes Lando felt like he had wandered into a bizarre, alternate universe. Han dead, killed by his own son, Luke gone, the Empire Part 2 ruling the galaxy, it was all so unbelievably awful and wrong. This was not the way it was supposed to go. He recalled the jubilant celebrations on Endor, everything had seemed so optimistic and joyful, it felt like it had been a million years ago, another lifetime even. Lando just couldn't understand how everything had ended up like this, it just didn't make sense to him.

Before long, they were landing on a deserted airstrip on a forest moon, that Lando noted was not unlike Endor, where Leia waited, looking beautiful but exhausted, like she was carrying the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. He strolled towards her, arms open in greeting, and they hugged and then pulled apart, holding hands.

"General, it's good to see you." He smiled at her, warmly.

"Good to see you too." She returned his smile.

"I'm so sorry about Han." Lando murmured gently, giving her hands a squeeze.

Her smile faltered, and she looked away, "Me too."

They stood quietly for a few moments, their minds focused on the man who had brought them back together again.

"Not that I'm not incredibly happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Leia questioned, curious at his sudden reappearance on the frontlines of the fighting.

He said nothing, instead he led her by the hand into the ship.

"What?! How did you...." She trailed off in shock at the sight of her son, letting go of Lando's hand and stepping forward uncertainly, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Still got a few tricks up my sleeve." He folded his arms, watching her closely, allowing himself a brief moment of pride that he'd managed to do this.

"You always were full of surprises." She muttered softly in admiration.

"I thought....you should be the one to deal with him. That you would want to." He spoke carefully, an unhappy, regretful tone to his voice. "I want you to know, that _whatever_ you decide, I will be with you 100%. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do."

Leia nodded, her face blank, her jaw tense, seemingly lost in thought, no doubt considering all possible options.

It was painful, saying those words, and he wished he could ease her suffering and her heartache somehow. But he knew he couldn't, too much damage had already been done. All he could do was support her, be there for her, because they were the only ones left. Once again, Lando cursed the unfairness of it all, there had been too much tragedy where there should have been a happy ending.

He moved towards her tentatively, feeling his heart break all over again at the fact that life could be so brutal. They stood side by side, old friends, comrades in arms, in silence. Lando reached for Leia's hand, holding it gently, and he waited for her decision.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm leaving it up to the reader to decide what Leia does. (Mostly because I couldn't quite decide myself what she should do. Gotta admit, some of the narrative choices and portrayals of the characters in the new films don’t really make sense to me.)
> 
> Also, hope it wasn't too unrealistic that Kylo went to a meeting alone. 
> 
> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
